


closer

by asukesay



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Nitori's first time, Rin actually cares about someone other than himself, Rin is actually being considerate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukesay/pseuds/asukesay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they fuck, Rin is terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

The first time they fuck, Rin is terrified.

It's not like he hasn't thought about it before - because he _definitely has_ ; heavy petting and head, no matter how excellent, could get old after a while, and it certainly _had_ been a while.

Not that he could say he minded - not really, anyway. If Nitori wanted to take things slow - _and he did_ \- Rin could respect that; it was just hard sporting an erection for someone who slept 3 feet above you, and sometimes - if he was too tired to move - beside you, and not being able to do much about it.

So when he has Nitori under him, panting and writhing and grinding his hips against his and Rin feels like he's going to lose it any second now, and the light-haired boy looks up at him and says in his sugar-sweet voice, ' _Take me, senpai_ ,' Rin doesn't know whether to be excited or _horrified_.

You'd think he was excited by the way he tears himself off of the younger boy - off of the bottom bunk and onto the floor - dragging himself half-naked to his backpack where he knows he saw a condom earlier -

And when his fingers grasp the foil wrapper and his blood freezes in his veins, he's confused for a second. Sure, it's been _fucking forever_ since he last got his dick wet, and yeah, his erection is painfully hard and throbbing and Nitori has such a _pretty mouth he can only imagine what the rest of him is like -_

But no - this is not a random one-night stand; this was _Nitori_ \- sweet (albeit annoying) naive Nitori. Nitori, who had stuck by him and supported him whether he wanted it or not, Nitori, who was giving him something special - Nitori, who trusted him.

Nitori, who _cared about him_.

Rin forces himself to take it slow; he eases himself back on top of the grey-haired boy and presses their mouths together softly, hands still in Nitori's hair until he is the one urging him forward, urging him to kiss every inch of his body and worship him - which Rin does.

He watches 3 of his fingers disappear inside Nitori's mouth, and Rin can't remember the last time he's cared about another human being besides his sister. Yeah, he had that rivalry with Nanase and the rest of his old swim team, but he couldn't imagine dipping his tongue into their bellybutton's like he could with Nitori. He pulls his fingers away with a pop, trailing them down his chest; wet with saliva against the nipple he's tweaking softly - over the underside of the stiff erection in front of him, until they disappear between trembling thighs. 

He bites down on the skin of Nitori's hipbone the exact moment he sinks a finger inside of the blue-eyed boy, and Rin can't describe the way he tenses around him and jerks forward other than being completely fucking beautiful. 

Rin is gentle with him while he stretches him open, licking the bead of arousal from the head of his dick when he adds another finger; swallowing him down his throat when he adds a third; trying to make Nitori _feel_.

And Nitori is _definitely feeling_ ; moaning and panting wantonly with every thrust of Rin's long fingers, arching his back off the bed when he gives a particularly hard suck. When Rin curls his fingers and Nitori freezes, and the maroon-haired male glances up with a raised eyebrow to find blue eyes blown wide, mouth parted in shock, Rin has half a second to wonder if he _actually broke Nitori_ before he's begging - loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

"Nghhh - _haah, fuck_! Senpai please? _Pleasepleaseplease_ -"

What happens next is kind of a blur - their lack of lube is unacceptable, especially for Nitori's first time, so Rin vaguely remembers fishing under his bed for that, and he thinks he remembers kissing Nitori when the light-haired boy rolls the condom on for him with shaking fingers, and kissing him as he slides in, and when he's finally inside, buried in tight, delicious warmth, Rin is patient - even if it's the last thing he wants to be and his whole body is screaming for him to pull his hips back and slam into that heat over and over again - 

He kisses the tears that fall from those blue eyes, kisses his beauty mark and flicks his tongue against it before doing the same to Nitori's open, whining mouth; wraps a hand - still slick from lube - around the wilting erection between their bodies, pumps in time with their dancing tongues; distracting him from the pain Rin knows he must be feeling.

He doesn't know how long he's propped on his shaking elbows, only that it's torture and the only thing keeping him from losing his head is the steady pumping of his hand and the arms around his neck and the heavy breathing against his cheek; Nitori gives a nod shortly after, and Rin doesn't think he's ever seen anything more beautiful than that movement of assent. 

They take things slow as they figure out what Nitori likes (biting, apparently, and dirty talking and Rin feels bad for calling Nitori a prude when they first met) and how to work with and around each other, and it dawns on Rin that he's never been this considerate to anyone - including Gou - and it pays off when Nitori squirms out from under him and _straddles him and holy fucking shit -_

.

.

The first time they fuck, Rin is terrified, but that doesn't stop him from making sure Nitori knows just how much he's appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> more tumblr-prompts, yeh ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕‿◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
